


wow!

by kxlozahhsamaa



Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Tourette's Syndrome, Winged Alexis | Quackity, quackity has tourette's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: !!!!warning! mentions of ab*se and dr*nking!!!quackity has tourette's and runs away. technoblade comforts him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143830
Comments: 20
Kudos: 324





	wow!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385) by [Arson_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee). 



> WARNING! this has mentions of ab*se and dr*nking!! if any of that makes you uncomfortable please stop reading!
> 
> this is my first fic so constructive criticism would be very poggers
> 
> if any cc's are uncomfortable with this i will not hesitate to take it down!
> 
> this was a prompt idea from arson_bee's dream smp prompts! credit to them!

“i’ll slap you if you don’t cut it out.”

“sorry.”

schlatt and quackity where sitting down in quackity’s office, quackity had ticced, and schlatt was quickly getting annoyed.

quackity was suppressing in his tics, and it was taking a toll on him. he knew at any moment he could engage in a tic attack, further enraging schlatt, and any time schlatt was enraged it never ended well.

he was working on a full stack of papers, most about schlatt and the white house. he need to at least let out one tic, but schlatt…

a headache was beginning to form, and his tics were getting harder to suppress. quackity knew it was extremely unhealthy to hold his tics in for too long, but schlatt was in a bad mood. so he simply just decided to take a break and leave so he could get his tics out, before it got worse.

“i need to go.” quackity said, leaving in a haste.

“said who? as far as i can see, you still have stuff you need to do.” schlatt said, his words were slurring, quackity could tell he was getting drunk. it was very dangerous to stay there now. the headache was getting worse.

“i just need to take a break-” schlatt grabbed quackity’s arm with a firm grip, it was too hard. they were facing each other, schlatt breath reeking with the horrid stench of beer. quackity hated it, and his headache was getting worse. he had to get out of there, he had to leave.

“you aren't going anywhere.” schlatt said his face getting even closer in quackity’s face, breaking his personal space even further.

quackity was struggling. struggling to get schlatt’s hand of his arm, struggling to leave, struggling to hold his tics in-

“bitch! fuck!”” quackity ticced. his suppression had a limit, and he had just reached it. his wings were flapping, he was trilling and popping, and he fell. out of schlatt’s reach, onto the hard, wooden floor. his hand was hitting the floor hard. he was having a tic attack, and he knew he was in deep trouble.

“i said CUT IT OUT!” schlatt grabbed quackity off the floor.

a slap echoed throughout the office.

quackity let out another tic. a tear was falling on his face. he couldn’t help it. he felt pathetic.

schlatt threw quackity on the floor. quackity just laid there. crying. huddling up in a ball, he sobbed.

“you’re pathetic. you and your fucking tics.” schlatt said. schlatt grabbed the alcohol he was drinking and left. quackity barely heard the sounds of schlatt’s feet hitting the floor, and the door closing.

quackity peeked his head out, he looked around to see if anybody saw the mess he was. there was nothing there. it was the dead of night, of course nobody would be there. he ticced again, a pop sound echoing through the office.

that’s it. he was leaving. right now. it was too unhealthy to be in a situation like he was in right now. he had to leave. he quickly packed his things and ran. he didn’t know where, and frankly, he didn’t care where. all he knew is that he had to leave.

* * *

what time was it? where was he? why is it so cold? oh what does it matter, he was out of range from the white house. it was freezing, but his tics were slowing down, thankfully. he needed somewhere warm to stay, though, otherwise he might freeze to his death.

* * *

technoblade was walking through the forest, just looking around. he needed some time to process his thoughts, and he felt the forest would be a more natural place to do it.

suddenly he heard something. a popping sound, followed by a trill.

maybe its just a bird, he thought. but why would a bird be somewhere this cold?

technoblade decided to find out where the sound originated, as he was getting curious by the moment. he didn’t know why he was letting such an insignificant noise bother him, but his interest was peaked.

he hear another trill, along with the words wow, woah, and perdonas.

okay, definitely not a bird. birds don’t just speak sudden spanish. technoblade drew his sword, getting ready to attack. the trills were getting louder, and soon the sound of some wings fluttering started to grow. he followed the sound quietly.

* * *

quackity was getting colder by the second. he was shivering, and his wings weren’t helping much. his tics started to gain speed, along with his stress. he wouldn’t be able to last long in this type of weather.

suddenly he heard footsteps. he quickly turned his head. he knew it. schlatt found out he had left, and was coming back to get him. this was not good. this was terrible. quackity turned to run, but then he heard a voice. a voice that definitely didn’t sound like schlatt.

“quackity?”

quackity turned around. he was wrong. that wasn’t schlatt. that voice sure as hell didn’t belong to him.

technoblade knew it wasn’t just a bird he heard. he looked down a the small man. quackity looked terrified.

oh. he probably thought he was going to hurt him.

technoblade didn’t see quackity as a threat, especially in his condition.

“what are you doing out here?” technoblade asked. he thought quackity would usually be in his office by now.

“that- that’s none of your- wow! - b- business.” quackity said, and let out a tic as he did.

“you seem cold.” technoblade pointed out. he didn’t know, or care why quackity said wow in the middle of his sentence, he just knew he had to at least get him somewhere.  
“i’ll just take you to my home until, you know, get ready to leave.”

quackity didn’t respond. he only nodded and shook his wings. they walked their way out of the forest, towards techno’s place.

* * *

they made it inside. quackity was wrapped up in technoblade’s coat, near the fire, while technoblade was just sitting down reading. it all was quiet, besides quackity’s tics, but quackity didn’t mind it, he took his time to gather his thoughts. he wondered if he could stay here, away from schlatt, and his toxic behavior.

“now, since you’re comfortable, would you care to explain to me why you were in the forest?” technoblade asked.

oh, right. he knew that technoblade was going to ask that question eventually, he just didn’t have the answer to that yet. he trilled. another tic.

“i was trying to - fuck - i was trying to - WOAH - i was trying to run away.” quackity said, ticcing in the middle of his sentences. he cracked his neck and cooed.

“run away from whom? schlatt?” to be honest, technoblade didn’t know why he asked that question. schlatt was abusive towards quackity the most. it would make sense for quackity to try and escape because of that treatment. however, it could just be something else besides schlatt. not likely.

“y-yeah. he was dr-drinking and-” quackity trilled, “i ha-had a tic attack.” quackity was still in shock from the past occurrence, and stuttered through his sentences. “if it wasn’t clear, he was agitated at my tics an-and raged at- WOW - at me.”

technoblade let out a heavy sigh. he knew quackity was in a toxic relationship with schlatt, and yeah, schlatt did have a tendency to drink, so he didn’t know what else would give quackity the drive to run away. all technoblade knew was he wasn’t letting quackity go back there. alone, at least. quackity let out another tic.

“you can stay here, if it makes you feel comfortable. i don’t really care.”

quackity turned to technoblade.

“you’re not joking, are you?”

“you escaping from schlatt and needing somewhere to hide wasn’t a joke, was it?”

“n-no.”

“well, there’s your answer.”

quackity looked back to the fire. his wings fluttered a bit. he felt a bit safe. he got away from schlatt, away from the white house. he felt at ease. he let the warmth of the fire consume his consciousness as he fell asleep.

* * *

technoblade didn’t notice quackity had fell asleep until he heard the small noise of soft snoring. he closed his book and stared at the winged boy. he couldn’t just leave him there. he, gently, picked him up and brought him to his bed. technoblade let out a sigh. a quick gentle smile was shown on his face then returned to a frown. he felt for quackity, and all the stress he must have had from being schlatt’s husband, as well as vice president. quackity deserved at least a little break. technoblade took one more look at the winged boy then went back downstairs.

guess technoblade was sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said at the beginning, constructive criticism would be very nice! but take it easy though lolz


End file.
